Artemis Fowl and the Golden Weaver
by Greek Geek 55555
Summary: Artemis senior is actually Baelfire's twin brother. That's why it was so easy for Artemis II to get the fair magic. Well now Artemis senior and Baelfire decided that it was about time they all got together in Storybrooke. Well it looks like the LEP has also been keeping an eye on Storrybrooke. I know sucky summary if you read it will make more sense.


Artemis Fowl and the Gold Weaver

By Ambersage Champlin

Intro:

Long ago in a faraway land named the Enchanted Forest, a boy was born of the parents Melah and Rumplestiltskin. He was named Baelfire, and he had a twin brother, named Airnight. As they grew up without their mother, and their father turning to dark magic the two brothers became very close. When Bae tried to get their father to go to a place without magic and fell Air dove after him. One brother landed in England the other landed in Ireland. The rest is history.

Chapter One: Unexpected letter

Artemis senior opened the letter. He hadn't received a letter from Baelfire, or Neal as he went by now, for a long time. The last letter he sent Bae had wrote that their papa had changed and that he had almost died. After all these years, their papa was back. Artemis senior was afraid at what this next letter might hold. When he opened it Artemis senior was at a loss of words.

_Dear Airnight (Artemis),_

_ I am dreadfully sorry for not writing sooner. My girlfriend Emma was sent back in time. Not the craziest thing that has ever happened to us. That is not the reason for this letter. I wish for you and your family to come to Storybrooke Maine to visit us. All of us, papa, my son Henry, my girlfriend Emma, and all the others here. Hey papa even got remarried. Yeah I know it sounds too good to be true, but he really has changed Air, please come, if not for papa or me, come for yourself and your family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Baelfire (Neal)_

Artemis senior read the letter over again and decided that he would go. He wanted to see his brother again, and he thought that it would be a good thing if Artemis, Myles, and Beckett met their cousin, uncle, and grandfather.

When Artemis' father said they were going to a place called Storybrooke Maine, as a family, he almost fainted. His father even said Butler, Juliet, even Holly could come. It was a dream come true, his father was going to do something with the whole family there. Artemis couldn't wait to tell Holly. This was a very good opportunity for them to check out a magic spike there.

"I don't know Artemis, this sounds odd." Holly said as she sat down in an office chair that Artemis had purchased for her. "I mean your father has never taken an interest in taking you anywhere with him, let alone you and me." Artemis nodded well aware that it was way out of his character.

"Well let's not look a gift horse in the mouth shall we Captain." Holly glared at him. "I know it isn't like my father to do this, but a boy can hope can't he?" I pleaded with her. "Plus when will we get the chance to check out this magic spike there?" Holly sighed and mumbled a fine to the Irish boy. "You will not regret this Holly, trust me."

"Isn't it because I trust you I get into trouble?" they both laughed and the tension between them automatically lifted. "So when are we leaving?" Artemis' father hadn't said when so Artemis sent Holly to go pack then and come back when she was done.

As Holly was gone Artemis decided to see how Butler and his sister Juliet were doing. "Butler?" Artemis asked as he entered the Bodyguards room.

"Yes Artemis," Butler was packing a whole suit case with weapons and artillery. "Is it time to go yet?" Artemis shook his head and wondered how on earth anyone would want to go against him when he had Butler.

"No I was just checking in on you, I was going to stop by Juliet's room next." Butler nodded and zipped up the bag. Since they were taking the Fowl jet they wouldn't need to worry about tricking security measures. Artemis then headed to Juliet's room. "Hey Juliet, how are you coming along?" Artemis said through the closed door. He knew better then to open a door to a girl's room without being invited in first.

"Going good Arty, just checking to see if any wrestling events were nearby there. You know just in case." She answered. Artemis then went to wait for Holly in the parlor. Artemis wondered why his father was taking all of them to Storybrooke. Artemis wasn't able to think about that for long because his brothers came in then.

"Ready to go Arty?" Beckett asked. Artemis nodded and pick up both of them and set them next to him on the couch. "Myles said that he was going to do experiments with the trees" Myles rolled his eyes which told Artemis that Beckett wasn't understanding something.

"The trees that grow there are not indigenous to that area, so I am going to take samples." Myles corrected his brother. Artemis then heard a knock at the front door. He went up and saw Holly standing there looking completely human like except for her mismatched eyes that matched his own. It was amazing timing because Artemis' father then exclaimed that the jet was ready and they were off to Storybrooke Maine.


End file.
